Secretive Despair
by The Green Pencil
Summary: Everyone's favorite couple is at it again! IK some MS


**Secretive Despair**

_Reactions_

"Are those two at it again?" The little kitsune sighed. Inuyasha and Kagome had never had so many fights in such a

short period of time. The constant 'sits' and storms of curses had become the norm for the gang yet it was still unbearable for

them all.

"You are unbelievable! You have the nerve to say 'I'm more than a shard detector' and then you turn around and act

like that clay pot is the center of your universe! Maybe this is something beyond the feudal era, but in my time, guys

only pick one girl and stick with them!" Kagome's eyes burned from not only the salt of her tears but also from the

anger that welled inside of her. _'I can't cry. Won't cry. I'm not a wimp and I will see to it that he knows this!'_

"Oh, so I'm the only one at fault here? Listen you, at least I don't run off with wolf shit every time he speaks! Or is

that different? _Oh Kouga, help me! Save me from the evil bird demon! _Keh, listen to yourself much? All it takes is a few

kind sweet words and he could convince you to do anything." They had been fighting for days. When would she forgive him?

This time it seemed she never would. _'Nice going __baka. You finally begin to make things right and off you go messing _

_them__ up again. This is the last time you ever do something half as stupid.'_

Inuyasha's words formed a clenching death grip around her throat until finally; she burst with anger, sadness, and all

around heartbreak. Half sobbing and half shouting, Kagome poured every bit of what she could into her ending statement,"

Inuyasha," _'Oh great,'_ he thought, _'here it comes…better get ready to hit the ground' _"As many times as you claim to give

a damn about me, there are double the number of insults that you hurtle in my direction. Oh, and so you know, it is different

with Kouga because the feelings are NOT mutual." With that said, she let her tears flow freely over her cheeks and down her

chin.

She turned away without so much as a word and headed for the well she had come to think of as a link between her and her

heart.

He merely stood there in shock. _'Is this true? Have I really made her that mad?'_

"INUYASHA YOU BIG JERK, KAGOME ISN'T GOING TO COME BACK NOW AND IF SHE DOESN'T

THEN...then…" Shippo was at a loss of words. Inuyasha had turned and walked in the opposite direction as Kagome had.

"She'll be back." _I hope._

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha wait up!" Sango ran up behind him trying to get his attention. "What do you want?" She put her hand on

his shoulder and waited for him to turn around. The taijya offered a warm friendly smile. "Go after her! Talk to her before

coming back through the well! I know this'll work okay just please go get her!"

He thought about it, pondered it, and finally decided "Fine but what if…" "What if nothing, bye, go to her." He nodded before

running off towards the well.

The moment Inuyasha was in her time, the salty smell of tears assaulted his senses. He walked slowly towards the

Goshinboku. Once he reached his destination, he quietly jumped up into the tree, looking down upon the raven haired girl.

Kagome sat beneath the Goshinboku while her body shook with sobs.

_I don't know what to do. Every time he sees her he comes back with that same distant expression and then we fight. I _

_wish__ he could see me instead of Kikyou when he looked my way. Maybe if I never go…no; I will not leave him or _

_Shippo or any of the others.__ I have to go back but I'll wait till tomorrow. _

She dried her tears and headed for her house. "He'll probably hate me to the end of time anyway." Kagome had to stop and

chuckle at her antics. "I guess I should stop talking to myself before you get the wrong idea, Inuyasha."

"What the… how did you know I was here?" She gave him as great a smile as she could which, even he could see was a

mask. "You can't be serious? I always know when you're around."

"Oh…" An awkward silence passed between the two and they both stared at their feet for what seemed like forever.

The two teens walked inside the house and before calling out for anyone, Kagome remembered that no one would be

there, it was Tuesday afternoon. "I'll be right back; I need to go change into something more comfortable." Inuyasha watched

the girl until she disappeared around the corner. When she was no longer visible he let out a breath he didn't know he was

holding. "Well at least she's not mad at me."

Kagome returned in shorts and an oversized tee. She also walked in to find a dozing hanyou. _He's so cute when he _

_sleeps…__okay so he's cute all the time but if I ever told him that he'd probably yell. _

Inuyasha opened his eyes with a start and jumped up. "What the…when did I…" He looked over to a very giggly

Kagome. "What's so funny?" Gasping for air, hunched over, laughing hysterically now, "Oh nothing it's just…just…" She

couldn't control it any longer and was afraid her sides would rip like a pair of cheap jeans. "Keh, I still don't see what you're

laughing about." But even the stern demon couldn't stay mad. It started with a grin and before you knew it, the two were a

matching set of laughing teens that looked as carefree as any normal person of their age.

But all good things must come to an end.

As if by some natural clock the two stopped laughing. Smiling, Inuyasha helped Kagome to stand before walking to the

kitchen. She couldn't help but blush even though at that moment she had no clue why she was blushing. Inuyasha began to

speak, "I know you won't forgive me but will you at least come back to the feudal era?" His statement startled Kagome but it

also reminded her why she had been mad in the first place. "I'll go back but I…" "You don't have to say, just know that I'll

be waiting in case." With a sad smile he turned to the well house, leaving Kagome at the door in overwhelming

bewilderment.

"Jerk." Kagome slid down the wall and let the silent tears pour.

_Yes, parts of this story WILL be off character to an extent. I wouldn't have Inuyasha doing cartwheels or fondling women but the characters will not be completely normal. I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment. If you can't appreciate that then don't read. Grammar Beta Needed E-mail me if you're interested J_


End file.
